


old girl

by outruntheavalanche



Series: take a poem and hold it up to the light [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Detroit, Gen, Poetry, Tiger Stadium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-13
Updated: 2005-07-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: this old ballpark,





	

**Author's Note:**

> I went to the city today.

this old ballpark,  
this shell, this skeleton  
of a city,  
held up for years upon years  
under impossible weight,  
knees finally buckling and bending  
under the weight of the years,  
the wars, the riots, the wars.  
bleached white like sun-dried sun-kissed bones.  
old girl,  
caught in the crosshairs  
as her city dies in inches around her.  
a concrete rose blooming in a garden of decay,  
rising up to the sky  
like a prayer.


End file.
